


악마  to 애기 (Devil to Baby)

by Leo666



Series: 악마 TO 애기 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Deal with a Devil, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo666/pseuds/Leo666
Summary: Taeyong is a weak trainee at SM Ent. Hardly being able to pay his fees to stay, along with his skills being weak, causes him to overwork himself nightly in hopes of getting better. One night, he pushes himself too hard. It ends with blood and a deal with the devil...The devil that wants to form a duo unlike any other.Inspired by baby don't stop vibes





	1. HITCHHIKER

                     Taeyong was tired. His feet were dragging and his muscles were aching after working a four hour shift at the local cafe, then rushing to his 3 hour Japanese lecture, and now riding the bus across town just to get to his entertainment company MSJ Entertainment. He was a trainee there, someone who takes vocal, rapping, and dance classes in hopes of debuting as a pop idol for all of Korea. Although it takes money to get in, it also takes talent (and poor taeyong was barely qualifying with both of those).  
                     The poor boy works crazy hours in order to pay for his monthly fee from the company. He has two jobs, causing him to barely be able to sleep,and is hardly at his dorm room long enough to shower and water his houseplants. He lives, breathes, and eats lessons, along with a hundred other trainees. Tae sighs just thinking about another sleepless night, but he knows he can’t afford to miss a practice opportunity, for fear of falling behind the other trainees more than he already was.  
                     The bus jostles his frail, underweight body. Cold spindly fingers grip onto the handle hanging from the bus ceiling, as he sways with the rock of the bus. His large, almond eyes scan the other passengers inhabiting the bus as he listens to a well-known girl group song.  
                     Midnight busrides usually carry the oddest bunch of people as taeyong has noticed from countless nights of traveling back and forth. Two businessmen sit opposite of where he stands, giving him predatory looks that make the boy shudder while a group of schoolgirls sit a few seats down from them. One of the girls would occasionally turn to look at him, only to giggle when taeyong notices them, and proceed to gush to the other girls about it. A tired mother sits with her head thrown back, as her two twin boys sit, watching a cartoon show on their mothers phone. The only other interesting passenger in the cabin is a skimpily clad woman, wearing a low cut top, with a mini skirt and heals. The only warm thing on her is the large fur coat she wears. Taeyong quickly looks down with a red face when he notices that the woman was smirking at him.  
                      He knows - or more of, he’s been told - that he was an extremely handsome male. He must be to get into SM, even if he doesn’t feel like it. It’s understandable for all of the passengers to stare at the boy, with his long and thin physique, his sharp jawline, and large doe eyes with thin pink lips. His almost black eyes are framed by strong dark brows, and his black hair sits swooped up into his hat.  
                       The boy is ripped out of his thoughts as the bus shudders to a stop, his stop to be exact. The pretty boy wraps his coat and scarf tighter and quickly makes his way towards the exit of the bus, avoiding the gazes and fingers tempted to touch him. He hates riding the bus.

 

                       Upon entering the warm, spare practice room full of extra mirrors lined against the back wall, a few different water machines that aren’t quite working properly, and a rack of old stage outfits, tayong sheds his outerwear and headphones as soon as he locks the door to the room. He stands in worn out sweatpants, and his favorite shirt and sneakers as he connects his phone to the rooms speaker system.  
                      Once the boy starts dancing, he doesn’t stop. He works on the moves that have been difficult in the new dance the male trainees have been learning for the past week, trying to improve. His plans to dance until the sun rise are quickly shattered when his phone dies at exactly 3:41 PM. Surprise, along with being in the middle of the most difficult move of the dance, cause taeyong to stumble, sending the heel of his foot crashing through the mirror leaning behind him.  
                    Taeyong falls to the floor.


	2. MAD CITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @blendedmintae on Twitter for being sweet and fixing my lame mistakes!!

* * *

        Taeyong falls to the floor. He’s in pain, both physically and mentally. Obviously, his ankle is shredded to pieces from where the shoe didn't cover it, and there's some glass in his leg, but he feels a deep ache in his chest.  
        The pain from exhaustion, his ankle, and worry about how much the mirror costed cause Taeyong to truly lose it. He curls into himself, holding his ankle tightly as hot tears rush down his face. He's scared he's truly destroyed his ankle, and the bleeding won't stop.  
        “Goddammit!” he screams into the soundproof room, “why can't I just do one thing right?!” he rocks back and forth.  
        “This is fine. I'm fine, haha.” He chuckles kind of hysterically. “If worse comes to worse, I'll die of blood loss because I'm so fucking pathetic. Maybe then hell, or even the devil will want me.” He hisses, holding his ankle tighter, laying his head on the floor. Tears slid from his face onto the practice room floor. His head was getting dizzy and he couldn't open his eyes again even if he wanted to. Taeyong passes out where he layed.

 

        When he awakens, there's a sticky substance on the side of his face, and his ankle is throbbing considerably. He rolls onto his back, moaning in pain. Suddenly, there's a hand grabbing his chin, and Taeyong is forcing himself to open his heavy eyes.  
Upon doing so, he's face to face with a most definitely unholy being crouched above him.  
        “I thought you died.” the voice says bluntly. He continues to observe Taeyongs face, never lightening up his grip.  
         The guy above him is beautiful, with cool dark hair. The underneath is shaved all around, with the top brushed forward with blunt bangs above his eyebrows. His eyes too, are a light blue with an almost button nose underneath, with soft pink lips. His ears are pierced up and down the sides. He’s obviously of some asian descent, so the blue eyes come as a serious shock.  
        Taeyong snaps himself away from staring, when his ankle gives another painful throb. He begins to panic, remembering the predicament he’s in.  
        “I’m sorry!” he began to babble, “I’ll buy a new mirror so please don’t kick me out of the trainee program. I’ll-”  
        “Whoa, calm down. I don’t work here.” The blue eyed man said.  
        “Then who are you? And how did you get in here?”  
         The intimidating Male hovering over Taeyong laughed and stood up. His Dark Grey pinstriped suit adorned his spindley body nicely, along with the black T-shirt he wore underneath. He was shorter than taeyong if only by a centimeter or two, but he has a bit of muscle on him that Taeyong lacked.  
        “You lost a lot of blood to not even remember who you were asking for.” He stared at taeyong expectedly, as if the dark eyed boy was trying to aggravate him. They looked at each other quietly; taeyong expecting an introduction, and the blue eyed man expecting something taeyong couldn’t quite decipher.  
        He sighed. “My name is Chittaphon, but most choose to call me Ten. I’m the devil.”  
        Taeyong snorted.  
        “You’re trying to convince me that you’re the devil? I Just sliced my leg open, with blood everywhere, and you’re trying to do this right now?” Ten rolled his eyes, and flicked his hand gently in                Taeyong’s direction.  
        Taeyong gasped in pain, as his ankle felt like it was being dipped in acid. He clenched his teeth tightly, and watched with watery eyes as the skin on his ankle slowly came together, like zippers being closed. Ten had also repaired the mirror behind taeyong, snapping all of the pieces back into place. Taeyong was too preoccupied with the fresh wave of pain to notice.  
        He shot Ten a dirty look. “If you could fix it, why did you make it so painful?”  
       ¨Because you’re acting like a brat.¨  
       “Because you just sewed me up! With your satanic powers!¨ Taeyong Bursts. Ten shoots him a warning glare that says ‘Remember who you’re talking to.’ The dark eyed boy silences himself and casts his gaze to the floor.  
        Chittaphon snorted and placed his hands into his pants pockets. “So were you serious about the whole “The ‘devil will want me’ thing?”  
        Taeyong slowly and carefully removes himself from the practice floor that’s still covered in blood.             “You’re the self proclaimed devil, so you tell me. What type of deal would i have to make with you to get what I want?”  
       “It’s easy,” He began,” I give you fame, money, a stable, successful, music career and in return - I get your soul when you die.”  
       “Ok, deal.” Taeyong said after a moment of quiet.  
       “Are you positive?” The Devil asked. “There’s no going back. Heaven is unreachable after this.”  
       “Heaven is useless to me.” Taeyong spat. “I want this wholeheartedly.”  
         Ten practically giggled as he closed the distance between the two of them. Taeyong was speechless when he saw the man up close. Ten placed one of his long slender hands on Taeyong's face - the other on his hip. The taller of the two held his breath as Ten leans closer to his face. He shut his eyes, afraid of what was to come.  
         Ten gazed at the boy before him with his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t believe someone this pure was giving himself to him. He smirked before gently licking off a strip of blood from the boys cheek and leaning towards his ear to whisper, “ _mea."_


	3. Chapter 3

            Time flew by after that.

  
            The following day , Ten showed up to MSJ as a new trainee under the Thai name Chittaphon leechaiyapornkul. Taeyong figured that the Name was something personal to the devil man, as he always uses it.

  
            Tens skills as an aspiring idol were phenomenal. He possessed the voice of an angel, yet was such a paradox when he danced like the devil. He quickly gained recognition from teachers and trainees alike.  
            The other top rank trainees were giving taeyo

ng a hard time though, because wherever he went - The blue eyed boy followed. He declined meals, outings, and gifts from everyone in the company if taeyong didn’t get the same treatment too. Because of Ten’s odd behavior, Everyone now had their eye s on Taeyong as well - but for more than one reason.

  
            Months ago, He struggled to do even the easiest dances, or even hold a solid note, but now he too was a top tier trainee. Rumors ranging from drugs, to sleeping with officials, to just finally practicing circulated the company. None of it bothered taeyong, because when He and The devilish boy were together - no one dared to bother them.

  
            It scared Him how attached he had become to Ten. He’d never admit it to the older male, but he enjoyed him truly. Before their deal, Taeyong hadn’t a single friend in or out of the company. He worked, ate, relaxed, and slept alone; Ten wouldn’t leave him alone these days - even working his satanic skills to make them room together.  
Sometimes though, Tae wondered if this was apart of the deal, or if Ten just liked to watch his projects closely. He doesn’t even know if Ten possessed empathy, but he likes to hope so.

  
            Sometimes, when Taeyong is struggling with a dance move, or other trainees send him cold scowls, he likes to think he can see possessiveness or anger in taeyongs features. There’s a slight scrunch of his eyebrows, or the blue of his eyes look duller - but Taeyong can never be too sure. Ten is quick to conceal everything ... if there was anything. It leaves taeyong with a sense of whiplash most days.

  
                                                                                                                 〆

  
             ‘Today was different though.’ Taeyong believed because Ten smiled at him. A full-blown toothy grin with crescent eyes. Because it was official.  
They were told that they would officially debut - as a duo.

  
             Taeyong couldn’t believe it when Ten laid the official document in front of him while he was making his morning cup of coffee.

            “Is… Is this a joke?” Taeyong questioned, unbelieving.  
             

            “When have I ever lied to you?” Ten asked smugly - leaning onto the counter of their small dorm kitchen. He was still in his pyjamas, yet his hair looked perfectly fine. Taeyong always suspected that Ten didn’t actually need to sleep. The blue eyed male had informed him a few times that he likes the falsehood of pretending to be human, so taeyong was never too surprised when ten did such demure tasks as sleeping, or eating.  
Taeyong blushed - feeling inadequate next to the perfect male before him. He cast his gaze back town to the paper in his hand holding all of the details to their debut.

            Taeyong couldn’t believe it.      

            “There’s no group name on here?” Taeyong questioned.

  
            “They told us we could pick - as a debut present. I was thinking…” Ten began as he stepped closer. He crowded Taeyong on the space beside the coffee pot. “That you might have some ideas?”

  
            Taeyong felt flustered, but still spoke up.

            “...Devilstar.” He muttered.

            “What? I couldn’t hear you?” Chittaphon said smugly, never backing away from taeyong.

            “I-I think we should be called DevilStar, y’know. Because you… well you’re Ya’know. And we’re gonna both be famous. We’re gonna be stars.” Taeyong said with a little more volume.

  
            “I like that name, baby.” He said casually- Never faltering. “Devilstar it is.”

  
            Taeyong finally made eye contact with him, blue meeting brown. Ten Smiled, and taeyong swore he saw a bit of Hell in those blue eyes.

 

           

 

 

 

            Taeyong never felt more alive than when his soul was sold to the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so,  
> This was originally a class assignment about forming deals with the devil, and we had to create our own story where a character makes a deal with the devil. I kinda got carried away because the vibes of baby dont stop give me an omnipotent, all knowing "we're seductive and literal perfection but in a bad way" vibe..., 
> 
> Anyways, this story is my current obsession and I never write,,, so I might update every day or two. Not exactly sure how long this will be ;^; but enjoy!!!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter!! @startaeyonq (with a Q)


End file.
